Killing Me Softly
by asaiasai
Summary: Carl, Apakah yang menjadi tujuan hidupmu?. D2 POV, Angst. R N R plz!


_Yo! Fanfic ALIVE! Hehe, lagi seneng jadi pertamax nih.. berikutnya fandom apa yang author jarah ya? Huahaha, ah sumpah nih kok bisa ya tiba-tiba bikin beginian, apa karena.. D2 MATEK! Aaah, kenapa dia matek.. kenapa? Padahal dia ganteng (apa hubungannya coba?) Makanya ini fanfic ceritanya tentang masa lalu D2 alias Carl Adra XD Hiksu, Kawashima-sense jahat dah.. giliran orang ganteng dibikin matek.. kejam! *dihajar Kawashima-sensei*_

_ALIVE punya Bang Kawashima dan Adachitoka-sensei!_

_---_

CARL POV

Tidak ada yang berbeda dariku, aku selalu bermain seperti anak-anak normal lainnya. Bermain sepak bola, pertandingan Baseball, dimarahi guru karena memecahkan kaca jendela, sampai mengganggu sekelompok anak perempuan di kelas.

Ayahku seorang pejabat Negara yang cukup penting. Ia selalu pulang larut malam dan bahkan akhir-akhir ini ia jarang ada di rumah. Aku tidak mengeti apa yang dikerjakan oleh ayahku, ibuku pun tidak tahu menahu. Sejak aku lahir, waktuku bermain dengannya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Yang kuingat hanyalah, ia pernah membelikan aku gelembung sabun. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya yang kuterima darinya, gelembung sabun selalu membekas dalam ingatanku.

Pada awalnya kupikir aku cukup hidup dalam ketidaktahuan seperti ini, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Suatu kali, tiba-tiba ayahku menyuruhku berkemas dan pergi dari rumah. Aku tidak bertanya banyak, hanya bergegas melakukan apa yang ayah suruh. Ibuku tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya memelukku sebentar sambil menangis. Kemudian ia melepasku dengan rela.

Tadinya kupikir ayah dan ibu terlibat masalah, tapi aku salah. Kepergianku sudah menjadi keputusan mereka berdua. Sampai aku tiba di tempat tujuan, aku dan ayah tidak saling berbicara. Kami terdiam seperti terhimpit oleh atmosfer yang menekan.

"Carl, mulai sekarang kau harus hidup sendiri. Lindungi negara ini, itu adalah alasan kau untuk hidup."

Aku tidak mengerti kata-kata ayah saat itu. Aku memang tidak melihat ayah juga mengemas barang-barangnya, jadi dapat kupastikan aku akan tinggal sendiri sejak saat itu. Aku tidak banyak protes, aku bukan tipe anak yang akan menanyakan apa saja yang ada di kepalaku. Tipe yang menurut saja apa yang dikatakan orang diatasku dan tidak banyak bertanya. Kata ibuku, itu sifat yang cocok untuk jadi seorang tentara.

Usiaku baru 7 tahun saat itu. Aku tinggal di sebuah gedung besar yang ada di pedalaman. Gedung itu seperti tempat pelatihan. Banyak anak seumurku yang tinggal disana, mereka juga tidak tahu mau diapakan di gedung itu.

Hari pertama aku disana, aku diajarkan bagaimana cara merakit senjata dengan cepat. Hari kedua, aku diajarkan cara membidik dengan tepat. Hari ketiga, aku diajarkan bagian vital mana yang akan menimbulkan efek mematikan jika dapat ditembak dengan tepat.

Pelatihku bilang, aku cocok jadi seorang Sniper.

"_Ingat Carl, kau hidup untuk membidik lawanmu."_

Sejak hari aku ditempatkan disana, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku lagi. Aku tidak merasakan rindu, karena menurutku itu hanya masa lalu. Perlahan-lahan aku pasti lupa bahwa aku punya keluarga.

Umurku 12 tahun saat menjalani tugas pertamaku. Kata pelatih, aku sudah cukup tangguh untuk menghadapi medan perang yang sesungguhnya. Aku harus mengamankan pengiriman barang di perbatasan Amerika dengan Meksiko. Tugas yang cukup mudah, karena tidak ada korban jiwa.

Tapi tugas keduaku tidak bisa dibilang enteng. Mengamankan presiden dari sniper lainnya merupakan tugas yang cukup berat. Aku harus berpindah tempat sampai sekitar delapan belas kali untuk bisa membidik sniper itu tepat di kakinya, Karena ia tidak boleh mati sebelum diinterigasi. Pelatihku kecewa akan kesalahan yang aku lakukan. Namun untunglah, Presiden selamat.

Aku mencoba memperbaiki kesalahanku, aku berlatih cukup keras. Dan pada tugas berikutnya, aku berhasil menembak mati enam perampok yang menduduki suatu gedung dan menyandera ratusan orang. Itu pertama kalinya aku serius membunuh orang, tapi tetap saja.. rasanya tidak berbeda dengan menembak papan bidik.

Prestasiku cukup baik di dunia Sniper. Aku dikenal sebagai Carl Adra yang berhasil memusnahkan berbagai macam pengganggu di negaraku ini. Tapi aku belum pernah merasa bahwa tujuan hidupku ini adalah hal yang tepat. Sampai orang itu mendatangiku.

Namanya McPherson, dia adalah seorang sersan yang cukup berprestasi. Tapi karena kelakuannya yang cukup brutal, ia sulit untuk naik pangkat. Dia mendatangiku dan mengajakku bergabung dengannya. Ia membentuk tim khusus elit yang terdiri dari orang-orang handal dan ia piker aku cocok untuk masuk kesana.

Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku cocok masuk ke dalam timmu?

"Kau tidak pernah merasa puas, aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya yang tepat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan tujuan hidupmu kalau ka uterus berada di tempat ini. Ikutlah denganku, maka kau akan menemukan apa yang kau cari."

Aku tidak percaya aku menyetujui ajakannya. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, karena aku yakin laki-laki ini pasti dapat membawaku ke tujuan hidupku yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang pernah memanggilku Carl Adra sejak aku masuk ke tim itu, semua memanggilku dengan sebutan D2.

Tim Khusus yang dibentuknya hanya terdiri dari tiga orang dengan McPherson sebagai pemimpinnya. Ada D3, temanku waktu di gedung pelatihan, ia tangguh dalam merakit alat peledak. Kemudian ada D4, seorang cewek yang bisa menghindar dari serangan apapun juga.

Ruang lingkup hidupku mengecil ketika aku bergabung dengan mereka. Tidak ada lagi orang tua, sahabat atau pelatih. Kehidupanku hanya tim khusus ini saja.

Kamis sering ditugaskan untuk memberantas kaum pemberontak di timur tengah. Banyak anak-anak yang mati di sana, tapi itu memang tugasku dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Anak kecil maupun orang dewasa, jika sersan bilang tembak maka akan aku tembak.

Aku yakin aku pasti mati di medan perang. Sejak aku masuk ke pelatihan, aku sudah percaya akan hal itu. Entah mati sebagai pahlawan atau sebagai pengganggu, aku akan mati karena peluru dan perang.

Tapi aku salah, karena aku tidak akan mati tertembak peluru. Nyatanya, aku mati terkikis oleh gelembung sabun. Aku seakan terbunuh oleh masa laluku sendiri. Masa lalu yang telah aku lupakan. Masa dimana aku punya orang tua, sahabat dan tempatku bermain. Bahkan aku lupa namaku sendiri.

Jika aku mati, aku juga akan melupakan tujuan hidupku. Tapi aku tidak mau. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang tidak ingin kulupakan.

Apa tujuan hidupku?

Melindungi Negara? Membidik Lawan?

Semua itu hanya perkataan orang yang takut. Mereka takut untuk bilang bahwa aku hidup untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Aku hidup hanya untuk membunuh.

_Fin_

_a..ancur men! Ancur ga?? Ga bakat neh bikin D2 haha,, biarin ah!! Biarin!! Pokoknya aku cinta D2!! *Dihajar Massa*_


End file.
